


or whatever

by ProneToRelapse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clueless but well-intentioned Eren Yeager, Coming Out, Inexperienced Levi, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sort-of-experienced-but-not-really Eren, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: Levi has… Levi’s not… Well, Levi’s body does not cooperate with his sense of self, let’s put it that way.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent bullshit i have ever written in my LIFE. i wanted trans levi content, i made the content, i eat the content. u may also partake if it vibes w u but don't clown in the comments, this is own voices so don't be weird about it.

Levi slips out first, which is expected.

Eren follows, because he always will.

Even this far into the castle the sounds of the feast can still be heard, lively music and the loud laughter of comrades, friends, family, set on drinking merrily until dawn when they will depart on their first expedition into the wondrous unknown of their new, free world. The feast he has left behind is in their honour as much as it is in the honour of those who died to pave their way forward, but Eren has had his fill of food and honey wine and music for tonight.

Tomorrow, they ride out. Tonight, though… Tonight something far more exciting but just as wild and unknown as the world beyond the walls is waiting for Eren, somewhere deeper within the stone halls, away from the feast and merriment that has lit up the palace in a way it never has before, bringing it to life for the first time in the century it has stood at the centre of their limited world.

Tomorrow, the newly formed exploration corps will ride out of the walls for the first time without the threat of titans looming over them, and Eren will be where he belongs at the head of their party, with Armin and Mikasa by his side. But until then, he will forget it all for the sake of what awaits him further inside.

Eren catches him quickly, but only because he wants to be caught, and though it’s unfair that they’re only reaching their inevitable conclusion now - when Eren is due to leave and won’t be back for god knows how long - Eren won’t let the threat of tomorrow taint what he’s finally allowed to have. They’ve been dancing around this outcome for… oh, what feels like _years_ now; the thrilling crescendo to stolen kisses and lingering touches that have always stayed hidden behind quiet conversations long into the night, behind longing glances and the unerring way they move together in combat, like a dance only they know the steps to.

None else matters but this. Tomorrow doesn’t matter, leaving _doesn’t matter._ Not when Eren knows he has something to come back to.

The night is balmy and Eren is flushed pleasantly from head to toe, heat radiating out from deep in his gut, light and heavy and tart and rich all at once. That’s probably at least partly due to the copious amounts of honey wine he’s been drinking since dusk, but it’s more likely due to the man currently pressed between him and a cool stone wall, warm and so very responsive beneath his lips.

Levi makes a soft sound, arching slightly away from the wall as Eren presses closer in an effort to drown out tomorrow with the taste of his skin. Everything feels a little hazy, will do until Eren’s titan blood burns the alcohol out of his body, but for now he enjoys the pleasant blur of sensation as he follows the line of Levi’s jaw with his tongue. Levi also seems to enjoy it, if the spike in his breathing is any indication. That, and he tugs his cravat away from his neck with impatient, clumsy fingers. Eren rumbles a purr, nuzzling closer, catching an earlobe gently between his teeth.

 _”Fuck,”_ Levi hisses, tilting his head back to allow Eren the now uninterrupted access to the pale column of his throat. Eren hums approvingly. “What is it with you and biting?”

That’s an easy enough question to answer, and Eren would voice it if his lips weren’t currently busy drawing a pretty bruise to the surface of skin over the place where Levi’s pulse hammers erratically. Luckily, though, he can answer it without words, and does so by tugging down Levi’s collar and sinking his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder. Levi’s breath hitches and his hips twitch forward and _that_ is what it is with Eren and biting.

“Point taken,” Levi murmurs and Eren hums happily, pulling back slightly to take in the efforts of his attentions and is exceptionally pleased with what he finds. Levi’s eyes are heavy-lidded, pupils so wide the irises look almost black and his skin, always so pale, is blushed a pretty pink over his cheeks and his neck. The blush disappears beneath the collar of his shirt and Eren wants to find out just how low down that blush goes. He looks even more indecent without his cravat, throat uncustomarily bared, and his breaths are coming fast and unsteady.

“Wipe that smug look off your face,” Levi gripes, scowling with no real heat behind it. “And back off a bit, I’m not getting off against a wall like a teenager.”

Eren laughs, low and pleased, ghosting his hands down Levi’s arms to find his hands and tug him forward. There are no shortage of rooms in the palace; Historia has gifted them freely for use when they deem fit, so that no matter how far the corps roams they will always have somewhere to come back to, and it will do perfectly well for tonight.

Levi huffs a laugh at the eagerness with which Eren pulls him away from the wall, lets himself be led down the dark corridors to their destination without complaint, gait a little unsteady and Eren knows that’s more to do with what they’ve been doing than the alcohol. No one can outdrink Levi, not even Eren and his titan blood can manage that. His stoic expression remains in place, but there’s a lightness in his eyes that Eren has always longed to see, having only caught glimpses of it a rare few times in his life.

They stumble together when they reach their temporary chambers, laughing softly in the dark as they trip inside, and Eren moves away to light the bedside lantern before turning to Levi with the intent to ruin. Levi stops him with a hand on his chest, though his expression is more playful than cautionary. Eren lets himself be stopped because impatience serves no purpose here. They don’t have much time, but Eren will pretend that they do.

“If you want to bow out now, I’ll understand,” Levi says and Eren opens his mouth to dispute that _profusely_ , only shutting it when Levi steps forward to do it for him. And not in a fun way, not with a kiss; he just puts a hand under Eren’s chin, forcing his mouth closed with gentle but unyielding fingers.

“Remember how I said there was something else you needed to know?” Levi murmurs, hands moving to the top button of his dark shirt. Eren nods at once, thoughtlessly, then pauses to recall and nods again with more conviction when he finds that he does, in fact, recall that particular conversation. It had been nearly two years ago, give or take, and soft words had been traded back and forth on a night just as warm as this one, but back then Eren had been crushed under the weight of humanity’s hope and Levi had been equally burdened by the expectation of strength.

Eren had been nineteen and hopelessly in love. Levi had been hesitant but kind.

_”If this is… what you want,” Levi had murmured, eyes tracing Eren’s face the way his fingers seemed to want to, “then… When this is all over, we can try. I don’t want this to happen while there’s still a chance I can lose you.”_

_”I’ll wait,” Eren had promised and that had been the first time he’d been allowed to brush Levi’s hair away from his face._

_”There’s… something else you need to know,” Levi had said, uncharacteristically uncertain. “I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you, yet.”_

_”I’ll wait,” Eren had promised again. “For all of it.”_

Levi tells him now. Not with words, because from the look on his face it seems as though they won’t come easily, either that or Levi just doesn’t know how to verbalise it. Eren isn’t worried, just curious and finally, _finally_ patient because the last of his rage seemed to burn itself out when they won the war. He waits, just an arms length away, as Levi works each button through its hole, slowly parting the silk of his shirt until it hangs loosely from his chest, parted in the middle to reveal…

Bandages.

Eren doesn’t frown, though that’s only because he has the sneaking suspicion that doing so would cause Levi to withdraw from him, but he does cock his head, regarding the strips of cloth wound around Levi’s chest with a deep sense of curiosity. His first thought is that Levi’s been injured, but it’s been months since… It’s been months since they had to tend the last of their wounded, so it can’t feasibly be that.

“What am I seeing?” Eren asks, somewhat apologetically. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Levi says and, where he would normally scowl when Eren fails to pick up seemingly obvious context clues, he just looks… resigned. It’s not an expression Eren particularly wants to see on him, not tonight. Not ever, if he can help it. “I… Shit, hand me the knife.”

Eren blinks, at a loss, and Levi rolls his eyes, jabbing a finger towards the bed. Eren follows the tense line of his arm and snorts before he can stop himself, moving towards the bedding to lift the pillow and retrieve the blade he really should have known would be under there. He retrieves it, handing it over to Levi who turns it on himself the moment his fingers close round the handle, and before Eren can give voice to his startled cry, Levi digs the point of the knife under the bandages and wrenches roughly downwards.

...Oh.

“Oh,” Eren says, because absolutely no thoughts enter his head for a good thirty seconds. He looks, because he can’t _not_ , until exactly _what_ he is looking at registers in his sluggish brain and heat pools in his cheeks. “Oh.” He lets out a strangled laugh, tilting his eyes up to the ceiling. “You, um. A word of warning would have been nice.”

“You can look, you idiot, I wouldn’t have shown you otherwise.”

That’s a fair enough sentiment, but Eren’s been conditioned _not_ to look at such things. And he’s never been in a position where consent has been freely given for him _to_ look, so this is new in all sorts of fun and confusing ways.

Levi has… Levi’s not… Well, Levi’s body does not cooperate with his sense of self, let’s put it that way.

“How long?” Eren asks, gesturing to the pile of bandages.

Levi shrugs. “Always? Can’t keep them on for too long or it’ll do some damage I can’t fix, but I haven’t got many options. It does what I need it to do.”

“Did Hanji teach you?”

Levi’s lips quirk into the ghost of a smile. “Yeah.”

“Have you always…?” Known? Felt this way? Eren’s not sure how to word it, but Levi understands.

“Yeah. All my life.”

Eren nods slowly, digesting. “That’s why you always kicked me out when you needed to sleep.”

“Mm, can’t trust wandering hands, and I can’t sleep in them or shit’ll go south real fast.”

It makes sense, though Eren is more concerned about how long Levi’s been binding his chest than he is about how long Levi’s been hiding this for. He knows the… He knows that some of his friends who share similar physical traits with Levi bind their chests, but they do it with brasiers specially crafted for support, not to compress. He can’t imagine the kind of pressure that Levi must have to endure every day so that he can give off the appearance of flat-chestedness.

“Is this going to be a problem?” Levi asks, sounding just as bored as he would were they pouring over paperwork and not bearing all sorts of interesting secrets. He _sounds_ bored, even looks it when Eren chances a quick glance at his face - _only_ his face - but there’s an undercurrent of uncertainty in his tone that Eren absolutely cannot abide.

“Of course not,” Eren snaps, harsher than intended, but his affronted remark serves to relax the knot of tension in Levi’s shoulders sufficiently. “Do you-- It’s not your-- I _love_ you, you idiot. I couldn’t give less of a shit about-- about that.”

Eren has worked _so_ hard to attain the privilege of being able to call his once-commanding officer an idiot. He thinks this is a perfectly acceptable time to utilise it.

It definitely is, if Levi’s faint huff of laughter is any indication. “Okay, I get it. I think I’d like you to give a _little_ bit of a shit, though.”

“Well, yeah, obviously I do,” Eren says in a rush. “I care that you told me. I care that you felt safe enough to tell me. I’m absolutely over the goddamn moon that you trust me with this. But… It’s a…” He gestures vaguely, helping him get his point across in no way whatsoever. “I don’t… Know how to verbalise this. Can you _please_ throw me a bone here?”

What Eren is trying - and failing - to get across, is that the finer points of Levi’s physicality do not matter. Levi is Levi, always has been, always will be, and what he may or may not have under his clothes is so irrelevant it’s a non-issue. Eren loves all of him.

“I’ve been friends with Hanji for how long and you thought I’d have a problem with this?” Eren asks. “I’m a little insulted.” He grins to show that he’s kidding and Levi relaxes further.

“Just needed to make sure,” he says, idly twirling the knife between his fingers. “Would have been trickier to explain if I’d waited.”

Eren laughs softly. “Yeah, that might’ve been a bit more surprising.”

Levi lowers the knife. “It’s okay, though, yeah?” There’s still a hint of uncertainty pinched around his eyes and that won’t do at all, so Eren steps closer - slowly because Levi does still sort of have a knife on him and moving towards an armed soldier too quickly is never going to end well - reaching up to cup Levi’s face and tilt his head up for a soft kiss.

“ _You’re_ okay,” Eren says warmly. “More than that, you’re _wonderful._ I love you. All of you. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Levi’s next breath is somewhat unsteady, but the wariness has finally drained out from him and Eren counts that as a decisive victory. He steals another kiss, noting with no small amount of pleasure that the knife clatters to the stone floor a moment before Levi’s hands move up to fist in the back of Eren’s shirt. Eren hums, licking into Levi’s mouth and revelling in the low moan he receives when their tongues brush.

“Just so I know,” Eren murmurs against his lips, trailing his fingers down Levi’s throat. This close, the absence of the bump in his larynx is noticeable and Eren is beginning to understand the presence of the cravat after all these years. He’d never really thought about it before. “Is there anything I shouldn’t do?”

Levi swallows, throat moving against Eren’s fingertips. “I’ll let you know,” is the low answer and his fingers tighten momentarily in the fabric of Eren’s shirt.

Eren hums, pleased that for the moment there’s nowhere that’s strictly off-limits. It means they can take their time, Eren can learn as he goes what it is that Levi likes, and the thought is an immensely pleasing one. Buoyed by that, he drifts his hands down, fingers dipping under the now-loose collar of Levi’s shirt and nudging it off his shoulders. It pools to the ground a moment later and neither of them pay it any mind.

Nothing about Levi is soft and Eren adores that about him. He’s all hard muscle and scars and rigid lines and it’s both familiar and new all at once. His cheeks and neck flush deep as the shirt slips away but he doesn’t voice a complaint and Eren doesn’t comment because to do so seems a little rude and also because he’s too delighted to find that he was correct in his assumption that the blush on his cheeks goes _all_ the way down. Seeing Levi flushed is a heady thing indeed, and Eren wonders idly if anyone else has ever been lucky enough to see it. He doesn’t particularly care, because the blush staining Levi’s skin right now is all for him.

“Alright, pick up the pace,” Levi says testily, prompting a snort from Eren. “Your staring is getting weird.”

“I’d stare either way,” Eren points out. “I’ve been fantasising about seeing you shirtless since I was a teenager. Don’t ruin this for me.”

Levi looks both exasperated and mollified by that statement, and he spreads his arms with a mocking air as if to say _fine, then, stare away,_ which Eren is more than happy to do, but he’d never be so rude as to stare without giving Levi some kind of gratification for allowing him to do so. Tentatively, with a hesitation born from both inexperience and a little bit of awe, Eren trails his fingers down the slope of Levi’s chest. They’re quite small, the facets of Levi’s body that he’s kept hidden for god knows how long, which suits his body well. They suit _him,_ which Eren tells him in a soft murmur and Levi blinks in surprise at the comment, clearly not expecting the honest compliment.

“I like them,” Eren says, a tad playfully. He brushes a thumb over a nipple curiously and Levi makes a _very_ interesting sound. “Aww, they like me, too.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Levi says, threat undercut a little by the slight breathiness of his tone. Eren grins, brushing his thumb over the other nipple and Levi _growls,_ shoving Eren back roughly by the shoulders. Eren squawks the whole way down, but thankfully his back hits the bed and not the unforgiving stone floor.

“I was joking!” Eren protests, propping himself up on his elbows. He shuts up quick when Levi crawls over him, settling himself down comfortably on Eren’s hips.

“You were _teasing_ ,” Levi gripes. “I’m not sitting through an hour of you pawing at me aimlessly.”

“Then show me where to touch you,” Eren says, always so unfailingly eager to please where his captain is concerned, spreading his hands over Levi’s ribs. “Show me what feels good.”

Levi gets a strange glint in his eyes at that and Eren only has a moment to think _uh-oh,_ before Levi is reaching for his hands and lifting them to his chest. He lays Eren’s palms flat over the tops of his-- Eren hesitates to think the word _breasts_ , but he doesn’t really know what he should be calling them. In the privacy of his own head, he thinks he’ll be forgiven for his ignorance.

“Don’t be too gentle,” Levi instructs. “But don’t go too hard. Massage them-- Yeah.” He catches his lower lip between his teeth as Eren cups and kneads gently at his chest. “You can-- _shit_ , yeah.” His mouth falls open, eyes fluttering lightly as Eren pinches lightly at his nipples.

Eren laughs, leaning up and slipping a hand around Levi’s back for leverage so he can kiss him again, swallowing his soft groan of pleasure when it slips into his mouth. Levi arches as Eren’s hand slips down to the small of his back, guiding him forward into Eren’s other hand that is still working inquisitively over his breast. Eren’s mind works overtime to catalog every sound Levi makes that indicates where and how he should touch, revelling in every sigh and hitch of breath.

Levi likes it when Eren pinches, not too hard, and he shivers when Eren rolls a nipple between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. Even better than all of that, though, he fists his hands in Eren’s hair and tugs with a delicious groan when Eren puts his mouth to one, sucking lightly and treating Levi to gentle nibbles with lips and teeth.

“Yeah, you’re a natural,” Levi breathes and Eren tries not to let the praise go to his head. He is not successful. “Fuck…” Almost unconsciously, Levi’s hips seem to be rolling forward, grinding down for something, anything, to alleviate the ache that is rising steadily in Eren’s own groin.

Ah. Right, yes, of course that’s going to be different, too.

Eren quickly realigns his expectations for _that,_ because it’s a little outdated now, but his excitement hasn’t dimmed in the slightest. How could it, when Levi is straddling his thighs, when Levi is arching into his mouth with breathless sighs and soft moans, when Levi is rocking his hips down for any kind of friction he can get. Yeah, it really doesn’t matter what equipment they’re working with. Either way, it’s going to be hell of a lot of fun.

Things are still a little uneven though, mainly because Levi’s shirtless and Eren hasn’t lost a single article of clothing yet. He wouldn’t mind so much, would be content to continue unravelling Levi like this for hours, if his pants weren’t getting more than a little constricting. He slips his hands down to Levi’s hips in a moment of inspiration, releasing Levi’s breast from his mouth and lifts him with relative ease, rolling sharply to the side so that it’s now Levi underneath.

“Oh, fuck you,” Levi snaps, cheeks reddening. “That was a dirty trick and you only got away with it because I was distracted.”

“I know,” Eren says with a beatific smile. “Always take an opening when it appears, right? You taught me that.”

Levi grunts, unimpressed. “Yeah, well, get a move on and take _this_ opening before I do it myself.”

That startles an undignified and somewhat scandalised laugh out of Eren, and for a moment he’s too amused to do anything coordinated with his hands, snickering helplessly into his arm while Levi lies under him attempting to look put out. It doesn’t work and his mouth quirks up into a reluctant grin that Eren cannot help kissing when he’s able to get his laughter under control again. Pulling away, Eren shucks off his own shirt, flushing when Levi makes a pleased sound low in his throat.

Thankfully they’re doing this without the added complication of their harnesses, so clothes are relatively easy to shed. Only relatively, because neither of them particularly want to stop touching each other and hands wander just as much as lips do whenever a new inch of skin gets revealed and by the time Eren’s able to kick his underwear off, Levi’s already bare and waiting for him with an expression of deep impatience.

Eren takes a moment to look because how can he _not?_ Levi’s as he always expected, hard muscle and sharp lines and scars from his gear straps and he wears the marks of his years of service like a second skin. Idly Eren promises himself that he’ll kiss every scar littering Levi’s skin, won’t stop mapping them with reverent lips until he’s memorised every dip and ridge to be found. The only thing Eren hadn’t been expecting is the obvious, but he’s about to make himself very well acquainted with it, as long as Levi’s willing.

He’s not completely clueless, he is twenty-one after all and soldiers are wont to work off steam and stress in a multitude of ways, but he’s probably not as experienced as Levi would like and he’s definitely more adept with… equipment that’s similar to his own, but he doesn’t let that daunt him in the slightest. He’s always been eager to learn and with an instructor like his former captain, he can’t really go wrong.

He brushes the backs of two fingers along the inside of Levi’s thighs, slowly to give him warning, and trails them up, up, up, until he can brush over curls that are darker than pitch and softer than they have any right to be. The muscles in Levi’s thighs bunch and twitch but he doesn’t tense up which Eren takes as a good sign. Gently, he dips a finger lower, between folds that are easily the softest part of Levi’s body, trailing through a pleasing amount of wetness and up to circle around--

Levi stiffens, letting out a shocked sound. Eren’s eyes flick up to his face and Levi scowls at him, looking torn between spreading his legs wider and punching Eren in the head. Eren knows which one he’d prefer, so he lets the sound slip by without comment.

“Surprised me,” Levi mutters, folding his arms with an air of petulance that is both hilarious and oddly charming. “Feels different when someone else does it.”

 _Well, yeah, duh_ , Eren wants to say, before the full implications of that statement catch up with him.

Oh.

_Oh._

It makes sense, Eren can’t deny that, but it’s so unexpected that he can’t help but obsess over it a _little_. He’s not so insensitive as to bring it up, mostly because he knows Levi well enough to know that it won’t go over well, but also because it really doesn’t matter. Well, that’s not completely honest, he’s privately and a little possessively pleased to be the first to do this, but also a little sad that Levi’s never felt comfortable enough with someone else to let them this close.

He’s touched. He still doesn’t mention it.

It also lends more context to Levi’s murmur that he’d let Eren know if he did anything he didn’t like. It’s easier to say that than to admit you don’t actually know where you like to be touched by anyone else. Eren therefore makes it his mission tonight that they’ll find out together. And when he returns, they’ll find out even more. Every night for the rest of their lives.

He’s also desperate to try something and he really hopes Levi will like it.

Slowly, Eren lowers himself down the bed, trailing kisses down the hard muscle of Levi’s stomach as he goes, pausing after every third or so kiss to nibble lightly. Levi twitches under his lips, huffing softly whenever Eren counters a spot that’s particularly ticklish and that’s a whole other kind of lovely all on its own. Even better, Levi doesn’t seem to catch on to Eren’s intentions until he’s got a leg hooked over Eren’s shoulder and he’s dipped low enough to be able to suck a pretty bruise into the pale skin of Levi’s inner thigh.

“Eren?” Levi says, voice pitched so very deep. He doesn’t sound nervous, never does, but there’s a definite question in his tone and Eren answers it by parting Levi’s folds and giving him a firm, decisive lick.

 _”Hah--!”_ Levi jerks, legs tensing momentarily around Eren’s head before he moans softly and lets them fall open again. “Fuck, warn a guy…”

“More fun this way,” Eren hums, grinning. “Can I?”

“What-- Don’t ask _now_ , fucking hell, you are the _worst_ fucking tease, who _taught_ you this?”

Eren grins into Levi’s thigh before slipping his hands under his knees, guiding them up until they’re bent and Levi gets the message to take over and hold his own legs up. His flush tinges just that little bit darker which is all sorts of wonderful, but Eren’s attention is so firmly centered somewhere else that he doesn’t really have the concentration necessary to enjoy it fully, but that’s fine. He figures Levi will appreciate having Eren’s undivided attention somewhere that will benefit the both of them.

With two fingers he spreads Levi open, leaning back down to lick again, soft little flicks off his tongue that coax out the quietest of sighs from the man below him. He circles the point of his tongue around the sensitive nub at the top, gently pulling back the hood to expose more of it and giving a light, experimental suck that draws out the best sound Levi’s made all evening. Whether through conscious choice or years of conditioning, Eren doesn’t know, but Levi’s voice pitches even lower, a rumble of pleasure rippling out from deep in his chest, unsteady and breathless and Eren falls that little bit deeper in love.

He’s patient, because he doesn’t want to rush a moment of this, no matter how heavily his groin begins to ache. It’s nothing that can’t be eased by a few firm ruts against the mattress, but now is for Levi and Eren doesn’t plan on stopping until Levi knows what it’s like to come from the devoted attentions of another. He slips his tongue inside and Levi chokes on a moan that’s so delicious Eren follows his tongue with a finger, easing in gently though the slide is smooth because Levi is wet from both a combination of Eren’s mouth and his own arousal. Levi flutters around him and Eren curls his finger softly, massaging upwards towards his pelvis in slow, even drags that steal Levi’s breath.

“H-Holy shit,” Levi grunts, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. “ _Haaah,_ keep-- Keep doing that--” He breaks off into another one of those intoxicatingly low moans and Eren lowers his mouth back down, sucking softly until Levi’s breathing picks up, then he laves his tongue more firmly over him, ignores the crick in his jaw, and moves his finger harder, slipping in a second when Levi’s pleasured sighs pitch up slightly.

“Eren--” Levi chokes out, thighs tensing. His hands have slipped a little where he’s holding his legs up and he’s starting to shiver so Eren redoubles his efforts, pressing deeper, moving with renewed confidence over that spot inside Levi that makes him arch. “Eren--”

There’s no impassioned cry, nothing so dramatic - Eren’s not expecting that from Levi, the world’s most recalcitrant man - but still the sight of Levi coming undone is one Eren’s never going to forget. His expression pinches for a moment, lower lip caught so tightly between his teeth Eren fears for a moment he’ll draw blood, but then his entire face relaxes, body trembling ever so slightly, and his mouth falls open with a shaky sigh of pleasure that lodges somewhere deep beneath Eren’s ribs. Levi opens his eyes after a moment and he looks so sleepily sated that Eren can’t resist crawling up his faintly trembling body to steal a kiss.

“Gross-- _Gross!”_ Levi declares, turning his face away and shoving at Eren’s chest with more force than he should be able to exert post-orgasm, but he wouldn’t be Levi if he couldn’t. “Don’t _kiss_ me when your mouth’s been on my fucking-- That’s _disgusting.”_

Eren rumbles a laugh, ducking to kiss Levi’s cheek instead and dodging back when Levi swipes at him. “It’s only you,” Eren teases, stroking down Levi’s ribs as he settles between his legs. “What, you’re telling me you’re not clean?”

“No, but still,” Levi grumbles. “Wash your mouth out first at least. Brat.”

Eren rolls his eyes, not put off in the slightest because he’s just made Levi come and he’s going to ride that high for the rest of his life. “Was it good?”

Levi scowls but the deepening blush on his cheeks is all the answer Eren needs. “Was fine,” Levi mumbles, looking everywhere except Eren’s face. “What about you, though?” He glances at Eren’s erection pointedly and Eren has to admit that, yeah, he’s _painfully_ hard right now, but it’s nothing he can’t deal with.

“Give it a minute,” Eren says, content to trail his hands over every inch of pale skin he can reach. “You’ll be oversensitive for a bit. But, if you’re happy to try, I’d… Well, I’d quite like to…”

“Yeah, you’re not getting out of this room until you fuck me,” Levi says flatly, mouth twitching. “Not after that ridiculous display. Where did you _learn_ that?”

Eren doesn’t think Levi really wants an answer to that question, but he can appreciate the sentiment all the same. “I’m glad you liked it,” is all Eren says, spreading his hands over Levi’s stomach. “Now, are you happy on your back or would you like to be on top?”

Levi thinks about the question for a long moment. His legs tense like he’s going to move so Eren makes to scoot back to give him room, but when he doesn’t make the actual push to shift their positions he slips back to his spot between Levi’s legs. “Like this is good,” Levi finally says, nodding. He looks like he wants to say more but doesn’t so Eren doesn’t push him.

“This is going to be less fun if you won’t kiss me,” Eren says, pouting.

“Go wash your mouth out then,” Levi shoots back.

“Are you being serious.”

“Deadly.”

“You’re actually going to make me wash my mouth out.”

“Yeah. Clean your teeth while you’re in there, just to be safe.”

Eren narrows his eyes and Levi narrows his right back, until they’re just two stubborn, naked idiots staring at each other. With a groan Eren hauls himself off the bed and stomps into the washroom, clattering around to make the point clear that he’s not happy about it. It helps that Levi’s low, brash laughter can still be heard from the main room, and Eren grins where he can’t be seen.

“Fine, fine, look, see, all clean,” Eren complains when he comes back in. While he was gone Levi has shoved all the pillows behind his back to prop himself up, and Eren feels a little less put out about being momentarily banished to the washroom, because the sight of Levi waiting for him with his legs spread is enough to make his knees weak.

“Good, get back here and kiss me,” Levi orders and Eren obeys with pleasure, sinking onto the bed and covering Levi’s body with his own, pressing their skin together at every possible point as he slips his tongue into the welcoming heat of Levi’s mouth.

Levi’s less passive this time, and Eren suspects he was only holding back to give them both a chance to feel each other out, to find out what boundaries they were willing to cross, but when his hands slip round to Eren’s back, blunt nails dragging over his skin, Eren can’t stop the low moan from spilling out and he deepens their kiss with the kind of eagerness Levi always teases him about.

Levi doesn’t mind that eagerness now, revels in it, in fact, and his legs spread wider to accommodate Eren between them. Eren’s skin feels blisteringly hot wherever they’re touching and he’s so hard he feels a little light headed. Levi hums in approval when Eren thoughtlessly ruts against his inner thigh, digging his nails in harder to urge him on.

It won’t do to rush, though, so Eren shifts over slightly so he can get a hand between them, slipping his fingers back between Levi’s folds and is welcomed with a low hum against his lips. Two fingers slip in easily now and Levi stirs with oversensitivity, but he seems to enjoy that and bites Eren’s lip to prove it before sucking it into his mouth. Eren moans at that, spreading his fingers wider and grinding against Levi’s thigh for any relief he can get.

“Come on, come on,” Levi says impatiently, throwing his head back. “I’m not going to _break.”_

Eren doesn’t doubt that for a second, but he’d rather be cautious than leave Levi with a less than stellar memory of their first time, especially considering this is going to be the memory they part with. Eren’s fingers falter at that thought and he quickly pushes it away, dipping his head down to mouth hungrily at Levi’s throat, to lose himself in the taste of him. Levi bares his throat happily, groaning when Eren slips in a third finger, canting his hips up for more.

“Now,” Levi says in the kind of tone that states he will not ask again. Eren won’t make him, too dizzy with arousal to prolong this much further. He slips his fingers out, wipes them surreptitiously on the bed where he hopes Levi can’t see, and settles comfortably on his knees, hitching Levi’s legs around his hips.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts,” Eren says, stealing another quick kiss. Levi grumbles at that, but his complaints taper off into a groan as Eren begins the first, slow push inside.

It’s… fuck, it’s a lot. Levi’s tight and hot and his _face_ \-- he looks startled and pleased all at once and Eren has to close his eyes and slow his breathing so he doesn’t go off embarrassingly quickly. Levi’s nails bite into his back and Eren is about to stop, to give Levi time to adjust, but Levi is having absolutely none of it, lifts his legs to hook them round Eren’s waist and urge him on with a heel to the small of his back.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going,” Levi urges, back arching. A flash of discomfort flits across his face, only briefly before it settles into a frown of concentration, but the vice of his legs around Eren’s waist prevents him from pulling back. “Come on, let me have it.”

It’s-- surprising, and Eren can only dimly think on it because _fuck_ , Levi feels too good around him, Eren can hardly think of anything else, but still the fact that Levi’s being vocal is too good to let slip by unnoticed. Eren had always assumed Levi would be silent, and his earlier orgasm did nothing to disprove that assumption, but now that Eren’s-- Now that Eren’s actually - _god_ \- inside him, he seems perfectly happy to talk freely.

“Shit,” Levi groans, drawing the vowel out. “God, you just-- keep _going_.”

Eren flushes at the unnecessary flatter of his ego but doesn’t comment, too fixated on easing in and causing as little discomfort as possible. That, and he’s about ten seconds away from coming and he really doesn’t want that to be how this goes. He reckons Levi might actually kill him if that happens.

Finally - god, _finally_ \- Eren bottoms out, hips flush with Levi’s and an uncomfortable level of sweat dripping down his back, but none of that matters because Levi is twitching below him, stomach muscles fluttering as he tries to suck in breaths that refuse to go in steady, hitching sharply with each inhale.

“Are you okay?” Eren manages to choke out, hissing when Levi clenches around him.

“Shit, yeah,” Levi pants, staring up at the ceiling. “Wasn’t expecting-- You’ve been holding out on me.” He scowls and Eren laughs and then both of them moan because laughing does interesting things to the body like this. “Shit… Okay. Okay, move.”

Eren nods, planting his hands firmly either side of Levi’s head and giving an experimental roll of his hips. Levi tenses, nails scratching a burning trail down Eren’s back, and lets out the kind of shaky moan that’s going to echo in Eren’s head for weeks. Another roll and Levi arches, panting while Eren counts back from one hundred in an attempt to calm his body down.

“Okay?” Eren asks, though coherency is getting harder to maintain. Levi nods quickly and Eren takes that face value, pulling out slowly so he can thrust back in a little harder.

Levi’s response is _beautiful._ Back, already arched, bows further, and his hands slip away from Eren’s back to fist in the sheets. Encouraged, Eren does it again, a little harder, a little faster, sinking into a rhythm that has them both panting.

“God--” Levi chokes, moaning when Eren buries his face in his neck, biting every inch of skin he can reach. “God-- _Eren.”_

Eren moans, heat prickling up his spine and an ache settling low in his abdomen that only increases with every sinful drag of his cock against Levi’s insides. It’s too much for Levi to keep his legs around Eren’s hips for long, legs falling open the harder Eren thrusts and it’s too good, too much, Eren’s pace falters more often than he can maintain it but neither of them care because it’s _good_ , and Levi turns his face into the pillow, brow pinched as Eren’s ever-increasing pace forces louder and louder moans out past his lips and Eren etches the image into his mind, never wanting to forget the sight of Levi like this.

Eren can’t hold out, though he tries desperately to resist. Levi’s too tight, too hot, and keeps bearing down on him and Eren is losing his damn mind, so he presses the pad of his thumb over Levi’s clit to try and tip him over the edge before Eren loses it completely. Levi actually cries out at that, deep and loud and _wonderful_ , and he surges up to sink his teeth into Eren’s shoulder to muffle the sound of it as he tenses and _comes_ with a groan so deep and so sweet, Eren knows it’s safe to let go, too.

He pulls out because it’s polite, though he’s almost a second too late, swears vividly as he paints the inside of Levi’s thighs with white, but Levi doesn’t seem to care - yet - just like he doesn’t care when Eren goes boneless over him, melting into Levi’s body with a groan that is equal parts pain and pleasure. Pain, because his knees ache and his back stings from the scratches Levi left in his skin and the bite at his shoulder. Pleasure, because…. Well. That’s rather self-explanatory.

“Fuck,” Levi mumbles, eyes unfocused and half-lidded. Eren concurs with a grunt. “You get a minute,” he warns with absolutely no effort behind it. “You can lie there for a minute and not a second longer.”

Eren grunts again but rolls off before he gets too comfortable, but Levi makes a low sound of complaint and rolls over to follow him, mashing his face into Eren’s chest. “I wasn’t _done_ ,” he complains, muffled against Eren’s skin, and Eren can only manage the barest hint of a laugh.

“We should clean up,” Levi says a moment later. “You made the mess, you do it.”

It’s a fair point, but Eren’s legs aren’t cooperating right now. Instead, he trails the pads of his fingers over the warm, damp skin of Levi’s back and enjoys the soft, pleased hum that vibrates against his chest.

“Okay, two minutes,” Levi mumbles sleepily. “After that, I’m kicking you out of bed.”

Eren doubts that considering the iron grip Levi has on his waist but he stays wisely silent. Afterglow is apparently a concept that’s lost on Levi, but he doesn’t mind. Not in the slightest. What he minds is the fact that in less time than he would like, he’ll be riding out with the exploration corps for… longer than he’d like.

“Come with me,” Eren says, though he already knows the answer.

“Hell no,” Levi says, turning his head slightly to peer at Eren through one eye. “I’m old, I’ve done my time. Don’t look so constipated, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

“Wh-- _Yes,_ I fucking promise. Don’t get emotional on me. God, is this what sex does to you?”

Eren smiles. “Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of Captain Levi, the _cuddler.”_

“Brat,” Levi grunts, pinching him. “...Come back soon, though. And for the love of god, don’t do anything stupid. Just… explore. And come back safe.”

Eren’s eyes prick. “I love you.”

Levi grunts. “Yeah, I know. Me, too, or whatever.”

Or whatever.

Yeah, that works.

**Author's Note:**

> pours trans levi and cluelessly supportive eren content down ur throat: nourishment


End file.
